hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Lawrence
Amy, or as her full name goes Amelia Lawrence, is one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains. Appearance: Amy is a relatively tall woman with grey-blue eyes and red hair. Her hair is worn long and open. She wears what ever she feels like at the moment, much like her parents, disregarding the Gallifreyian order of dressing completely. Personality: Amelia is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders, or rather others following her orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner , though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her parents. Amy is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy; an example of this can be seen during her battle with the Segunda Espada, after being exposed to a horrible attack she orders a friend to remove her arm without hesitation. Very rarely will Amy show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield. Suzumebachi: Suzumebachi: In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Amy's lower back hanging by a rope. Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death". Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Amy's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of her fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Amelia can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions. Nigeki Kessats: As its first step, Amy stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka, this stamp becomes the target of her second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Amy's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it. However, for a target of superior Amber Pressure, the crest can be forcefully removed. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact.This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced Amber power. Counter-Poison: Amy can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing herself. Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben: Upon activating Bankai, a pillar of Amber Pressure shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Amy's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Amy herself. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Thirteen Court Guard Squads; even her own lieutenant comments on having never seen it before. Amy explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination. Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Amy must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, but she is still capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power. Shunkō: An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Amber Energy. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Amber. The Amy's uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. The technique takes the form of wind currents and its incomplete form is concentrated around her right arm. She has enough control to release the Amber energy as a directed blast that can cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. She can use the technique to a greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lightning blast and dissipate it, and block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier. She has shown that she can focus the technique's pressurized Amber onto specific areas of her body, making the protection exceedingly more concentrated. Mukyū Shunkō: Amy would go on to complete the technique shortly before the Rbellion. Amy discovered a technique for encircling her body multiple times to make the Amber she emits revolve around her like a vortex indefinitely, therefore once she activates her Shunkō she is able to maintain it for as long as she wants. Category:Court Guard Squad Captain